When a person's heart does not function normally due to, for example, a genetic or acquired condition various treatments may be prescribed to correct or compensate for the condition. For example, pharmaceutical therapy may be prescribed for a patient or a pacemaker may be implanted in the patient to improve the operation of the patient's heart.
In conjunction with such therapy it may be desirable to measure pressure in one or more chambers of the heart. For example, absolute cardiac pressure may be used as an indicator for several potentially lethal cardiac conditions. By measuring cardiac pressure, abnormal conditions such as these may be detected and in some cases the patient's therapy may be modified to compensate for the abnormal conditions. As an example, if cardiac pressure is continuously measured, the operation of an implanted device such as a pacemaker may be adjusted, as necessary, according to conditions diagnosed as a result of the pressure measurements.
Conventionally, pressure sensing devices have been used to measure pressures on the right side of the heart. However, measurements of right side  pressure may not provide sufficient indications for detection of conditions such as congestive heart failure, hypertension and mitral valve defects. In particular, left atrial pressure has been identified as an excellent indicator for left ventricular failure.
Obtaining pressure measurements from the left side of the heart presents several challenges. First, access to the left side of the heart must be provided in a safe manner. In addition, the pressure sensors need to be implanted in a manner that ensures accurate pressure measurements may be made. Again, the use of a safe implantation technique is a primary consideration. Accordingly, a need exists for improved structures and techniques for measuring cardiac pressure.